Phoenix Release
Phoenix Release is the Kekkei Genkai used by the phoenixes that reside in the Forest of Resplendent Flames. It is also a Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan passed down from the first user, Madara Uchiha. History Long before chakra existed, there was something in the world known as Nature Energy. The animals learned how to use it. Some animals invented their own sage modes. The phoenixes weren't indigenous to a specific region but it is thought that they originated near the which is odd. The phoenixes also eventually created their own sage mode, Phoenix Sage Mode. It would be one millennium after the before humans made first contact with the phoenixes. It was Madara and the Uchiha Clan who ultimately became the first humans to discover the existence of the phoenix. After some short skirmishes, Madara set a deal with the phoenixes. In exchange for keeping their existence a secret, the phoenixes were to take on Uchiha as students if said Uchiha found them. The phoenixes also gifted Madara and the Uchiha clan with their kekkei genkai, Phoenix Release. After that, Madara went to search for a suitable place to hide the phoenixes. Through this search, Madara ended up discovering the Land of Spring and Harugakure. He struck up a pact between his clan, the two royal clans of Harugakure and the First Harukage. The Land of Spring offered a supernatural hiding place for the phoenixes, the Forest of Resplendent Flames. Madara also charged the royal clans with the responsibility of leading future Uchiha who come searching for the phoenixes to the Forest but first, the said Uchiha must prove their lineage by showing their Sharingan. The phoenixes kept to themselves in the Forest but gladly accepted students from the royal clans. Over the decades, a select few Haru and Yumia were trained in Phoenix Sage Mode and taught in the usage of Phoenix Release. It wasn't until Itachi Uchiha found the place without any directions during his wanderings during missions. After Itachi's untimely death, his soul led his younger brother Sasuke to the place after the latter clashed in an epic battle with his best friend at Final Valley. Sasuke would then keep Phoenix Release to himself up until his death. His soul began traversing the Pure Lands until he found Nasuka Uchiha. His soul appeared within the young Uchiha's mental psyche and he implored her to visit the Forest. He guided as far as he could before fading back to the Pure Lands. Nasuka would then go to greet the Sixth Harukage to where the latter threw a party for the former after the former revealed her Sharingan. The next day, the Harukage would lead Nasuka to the entrance of the Forest wishing her luck before departing. Nasuka then entered alone to find the phoenixes and learn their ways. Overview The Phoenix Release is the special Kekkei Genkai owned by all phoenixes that are passed down to those who learn phoenix senjutsu. It is formed by combining the fire nature with the yang nature. A seal that appears on the user's hand indicates that the phoenixes have passed down the Phoenix Release to the user. The Phoenix Release consists of silver flames with healing properties. However, these healing properties are selective. The flames could immediately turn corrosive to anyone other than the user. The healing potency of the flames of Phoenix Release could easily match the regenerative powers of the Haru Clan's Seigan. The flames have the ability to heal near-fatal wounds in a short period of time. However, it would speed up cell division and may result in accelerated aging. It may as well be nearly twice as potent as 's Creation Rebirth technique. The flames also have the ability to burn through other flames, although it wouldn't be an even match against the flames of Amaterasu. The flames would still burn even when soaked with water as the flames would just vaporize the water upon contact. This useful trait allows for its usage underwater and could be an excellent source of light. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Ninjutsu